Is This Yours
by charmed1818
Summary: The nightshift gets together on a night off,and weird things can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own Anything 

Is This Yours? 

Everyone of the nightshift was extremely tired. It was all hands for a quadruple homicide. Dayshift was even as nice to offer them the night off, and take all of their cases. Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Greg, and even Grissom all agreed to meet at Greg's house that night.

It was 5:30 and everyone was supposed to get there around 6:00. Greg, of course being Greg, was running around his house last minute trying to clean up a bit. Then of course 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Greg hurriedly opened the door to find Nick and Warrick carrying 3 pizzas and a 24 pack of beer.

"Hey guys. Come in," Greg greeted them.

"Wow! It's a lot cleaner than I expected," Warrick joked.

"Well, I do try," Greg lied.

"What do you want us to do with the food?" Nick asked holding up the pizza.

"Oh, here just put it on the counter," Greg responded. Just as Greg finished talking there was another knock at the door. Greg got to door and it was Grissom.

"Come on in boss," Greg requested happily. Grissom responded with a nodded.

"Alright you guys we can just make ourselves comfortable until the women get here. They just started talking until a couple of minutes later there was yet another knock at the door. Greg opened the door to find Sara and Catherine.

"Come on in my lovely ladies," Greg told the two.

When Sara noticed the pizzas she asked, "There is at least a part of one that is veggie right?"

Nick smirked, "Of course Sara. How could we of forgot. You for one wouldn't let us. You would use it against us forever."

"Don't you know it," Sara told him.

Laughing Greg said, "Alright I rented some movies for after the pizza, but for now how about some music. The woman may pick."

Catherine and Sara went over to Greg's music collection. After a few minutes they both burst out laughing. Everyone went over to see what they were laughing at.

"Oh my god! Greg you actually own this?" Sara asked.

* * *

Okay that is the first chapter. If you want to find out what Greg owns, please press that purple button in the corner. Tell me what you think. I don't care if it's good or bad. I won't be offended. I'll try to post more soon.

**Olivia**


	2. Who's First

Once again I don't own anything.

Is This Yours?

_Previously: _

_Catherine and Sara went over to Greg's music collection. After a few minutes they both burst out laughing. Everyone went over to see what they were laughing at._

"_Oh my god! Greg you actually own this?" Sara asked._

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"This," Catherine said holding up a Backstreet Boys cd.

Greg's face immediately changed to red. " That's not mine its my…cousin's. Yeah, its my cousin's. She came over a last week ago and forgot to take it back." Greg came up with off the top of his head.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Greg, you were on vacation a week ago," Sara threw back.

"Um…" Greg tried to think of a comeback for that.

"Greg it's okay. We won't make fun of you," Nick managed to say through his laughing.

"Yeah man, real men listen to the Backstreet Boys," Warrick just managed to say through his laughter.

Sara after deciding Greg had been through enough said, "Alright why don't we eat the pizza now, but we have to listen to the Backstreet Boys though,"

Greg groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Oh course we do Greg," replied Catherine. Catherine quickly took the cd out of Sara's hand and inserted it into Greg's cd player. Immediately the music filled the air.

Soon everyone was sitting down, eating pizza, and drinking beer. After about an hour later everyone was close to being drunk.

Greg stood up an announced that it was time to do karaoke.

"I though we were going to watch a movie," Nick said.

Greg thought about it for a moment before he said, "Well, I changed my mind. Is that a crime?"

Sara and Catherine started laughing again, and proving more they were almost drunk. Soon everyone started laughing at Greg's not even joke. After about a minutes everyone stopped.

"Wait a minute. You have a karaoke machine?" questioned Grissom.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Greg asked looking shocked at such a question.

"I don't," stated Grissom.

"Well I know your Christmas present now Grissom," Greg told him. "Okay well here's my karaoke machine." Said Greg as he pulled out the machine from behind the T.V.

"So who wants to go first?" Sara asked the group.

* * *

Well there ya go. You got a second chapter and there's more to come if you just click the purple button. I'll try to update soon.

**Olivia**


	3. Karaoke Anyone

Don't own anything. sighs Is This Yours 

_Previously:_

"_Well I know your Christmas present now Grissom," Greg told him. "Okay well here's my karaoke machine." Said Greg as he pulled out the machine from behind the T.V._

"_So who wants to go first?" Sara asked the group._

Greg raised his hand immediately and then shouts, "I DO! I DO!"

Sara sighed, "Anybody else?" and after no response she tried again, "Please anybody."

"Yay!" shouts Greg. He quickly goes through his cd collection, and picks out a cd. He takes out the Backstreet Boys cd and puts in his. Soon My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas fills the air along with Greg's horrible singing. When the song was over everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you god," Catherine says.

"Amen," Grissom pipes in.

"Okay, so who's next?" questioned Sara.

Catherine raised her hand and said, "I will." Catherine walked over to Greg's cd's. After about a minute she picked one and put it in the cd player. This time Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson could be heard. Unlike last time the singing was actually bearable. After Catherine was done singing she got a round of applause and good comments.

"That was really great Cath," supplied Warrick. This got an unwanted blush from Catherine. Sara was the only one who noticed this and laughed.

"Alright. So who would like to be next?" asked Catherine trying to get some attention off herself.

"I might as well go now and get it over with," said Grissom.

"All right Grissom," Nick cheered.

Grissom got up slowly. It was pretty obvious that he didn't want to do this. He quickly picked out a cd and it just happened to be Who Are You by The Who. Surprisingly enough he actually sounded pretty good. He sat back down with a flushed face looking embarrassed.

"Aw come on Griss. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were actually pretty good. I can say for sure you were a lot better than Greg here though," encouraged Warrick.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon. You know what though better yet never again," Grissom stated.

"Alright 3 down 3 to go. So who's next," Greg asked.

"I'll go," Warrick stated. Warrick easily picked out a song. Surprising everyone that he was singing this song and that Greg actually owned this song, Ladies Night came on by Kool & The Gang.

By the end of the song Catherine and Sara were rolling on the floor laughing. Of course though they're laughing started after Warrick had them sing part of the song when female voice came on.

"Bravo!" Catherine and Sara cheered through their laughter.

Laughing Warrick managed, "Thanks."

"Okay so who's next?" questioned Grissom.

"I'm just going to get this over with and go now," Nick said. It took him a while, but he finally picked out a cd. Surprising everyone again that Greg has this song Save a Horse. Ride A Cowboy by Big and Rich came on. No one was surprised that Nick was a good singer.

"Very nice job, Nick," Sara commented.

"Thanks and now I believe that Sara is the only one who hasn't gone yet," Nick said.

"Yes I know. I know." Sara mumbled. Sara slowly walked over to the cd's. She was easily able to pick one out. Not really surprising anybody Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson filled the air. What did surprise everyone though was what good of a singer Sara was. When she finished everyone gave a very large round of applause.

With a bit of pink covering her face Sara bowed and thanked everyone. Everyone just talked for a little after all of that was over, and then Greg suddenly got an idea of what they would now.

"Come on everyone. Were going for a ride," Greg exclaimed excitedly.

"Where are we going Greg?" questioned Grissom.

"Oh. You'll see. You just wait," Greg said with a mischievous smile on his face.

There you go. I want to thank all of my reviewers. You all rock! Now please review for this one too. Hope you enjoyed.

**Olivia**


	4. And The Winner Is

Don't own anything. cries in pillow Is This Yours

_Previously:_

"_Come on everyone. Were going for a ride," Greg exclaimed excitedly._

"_Where are we going Greg?" questioned Grissom._

"_Oh. You'll see. You just wait," Greg said with a mischievous smile on his face._

After about a 15 minute car ride everyone was getting antsy.

"Greg, are we there yet?" questioned Sara.

"Almost. We just have about 5 more minutes," Greg responded.

"Fine, but it better be good where were going," said a slightly irritated Catherine.

"Oh trust me. It'll be great," Greg happily shot back.

"It better because I know where you live," mumbled Catherine. After this there were a few minutes of silence Greg finally pulled up to a building with huge neon light saying BIG BUBBA'S ARCADE.

Grissom groaned. "I can't believe you took us here."

"What? I come here all the time." Greg said shocked that his boss wasn't excited.

"Well, I guess it can't be too bad. We I was younger I was the queen of Pac Man." Catherine announced.

"Trust me I can beat you all. I come here like once a week," Greg said confidently.

"I suggest we get started then," Nick said.

Everyone went inside and cashed their money for quarters. Soon everyone decided that Grissom would go first, Warrick second, Catherine third, Nick fourth, Greg fifth, and Sara last. Grissom inserted his quarter, and after a few minutes died.

"Wow Griss! Great job! I don't think I can ever beat 240," Warrick said through a laugh.

"Well sorry I don't play these kind of games," Grissom huffed before walking off to look at other games. Warrick then inserted his quarter and began playing. It took him a lot longer to die than Grissom.

"Well, I can defiantly say I did better than Grissom with my 5,750," Warrick said looking confident.

"I guess you'll just have to wait for me to beat you," Catherine said looking ready to kill Warrick if she didn't beat him. She put in her quarter. Enough to her surprise she actually didn't beat Warrick.

"Oh my god! If I could have lasted like 5 seconds longer!" Catherine just about yelled.

"Its okay Cath. Your 5,700 was ALMOST as good as mine," Warrick rubbed in her face.

"Shut up!" Catherine commanded angrily.

"Okay. My turn," Nick said. Mick inserted his coin. After a while he did beat Warrick's score with a 7,300.

Nick grinned cheekily and said, "Well it looks like I beat you guys."

"Okay well it's my turn and I'm going to beat you all to the ground," Greg stated. Greg inserted his coin like a master. After a long while Greg ended up with a score of 50,895.

"HA! I beat you all!" Greg rubbed in everyone's faces.

"Not so fast Greg. Sara still has a turn." Warrick stated. Sara inserted her quarter. While she was playing Nick and Warrick went to the side a little bit.

"I bet you $50 that Sara can beat Greg," offered Warrick.

"Oh your on. Greg is defiantly going to win," Nick stated sounded perfectly confident. They both walked back to the game. After a few minutes Sara finally died. Grissom decided to join them again.

"Well it looks like we have a winner here," Grissom announced.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and a special thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Press the purple button to find out who wins. : )

**Olivia**


	5. What Are We Going To Do Now

Don't own anything

Is This Yours

_Previously: _

"_Well it looks like we have a winner here," Grissom announced._

"Our winner is Sara with 60,100," Grissom said. There was a slight round of applause.

"Well Greg you really are good aren't you," Warrick teased. "Oh by the way Nick, I believe you owe me what was it $50."

"Oh my god! What did you guys bet on this time?" Catherine asked.

"I thought Greg was going to beat Sara." Nick confessed.

"Thanks for your support Nick," Sara mumbled. Nick handed Warrick his money who looked it over and pocketed it.

Everyone got all their stuff together and got in the car.

"So what are we going to do next time we have the day off?" asked Greg. This received a groan from everyone. "Well. What are we going to do?"

THE END

* * *

I know this was a very short ending. I'm very thankful for everyone who reviewed. If everyone would like I may even do a sequel. Just tell me in your reviews if you would like one! Thank you all.

**Olivia**


End file.
